Heavenly Ranma
by Shanami
Summary: A goddess and a demon fell in mortal combat, shattering the land and leaving a cursed valley in their wake. Years later, Ranma finds himself with a slightly different curse.
1. Prologue: Goddess' Fall

Heavenly Ranma

Prologue: Sorrow of the Goddess' Fall

Disclaimer: None of the source material on which this work of fanfiction is based belong to me nor am I seeking to make any profit on this. It's all for fun.

* * *

A god shall be born to wield the Sword and lead our people into the promised land. This prophecy has dominated my life, instead of a god, my people got me. A freak, an abomination, a woman. Clearly, I could not be this god, destined to wield the Heavenly Sword. I was called a harbringer of our destruction. For years, I ignored their jibes in favor of the company of the sister of my heart, of my soul. Kai, no matter what, I will always watch over you.

-Nariko

Her body writhed on the ground as the shattered army closed in on her once more. 'No, not now. Not when I was so close,' Nariko thought as the cursed runes burned their way up her arms and across her body. 'Please, give me more time. Not for myself, not even for my people, but so that Kai might live a peaceful life. I refuse to let this be the end!' The sword, bloody from five days in which a lone woman shattered the mightiest army to have every been assembled, clattered to the ground as the runes burnt their way across Nariko's face and into her retinas.

Her mouth opened in a silent scream and pulsations of pure, holy light burst from her body as her limbs snapped into place, the sword jumping from the ground into her outstretched hand. Another pulse of light saw three of the runes burnt into her face once more, and with one final flash, the encroaching soldiers were blasted hundreds of feet into the air, their shattered bodies crashing back to earth. Nariko, goddess of battle and honor, lazily opened her ethereal eyes once more, looking straight at the man responsible for so much death and suffering.

She glided forwards, pulses of energy flying off the rapidly spinning blades as she stalked through the remains of the army towards her prey, routing it.

"Please," she heard him beg, "give me power. Give me the power I seek to unite the lands under one banner." The raven grew to menacing size and streamed into Bohan's mouth, seemingly aging the despicable king 40 years in a minute. Pure black wings erupted from his back. The Raven Demon King was born.

Light and darkness met in furious combat. A goddess and a demon battled for supremacy on the plane. Hours they fought, shattering the hills, rending the earth razing the sky. Finally, after a brief eternity of conflict, the Heavenly Sword was buried to the hilt in the Raven Demon King's chest. Yet the Raven escaped the body of its champion, only to be pinned to the ground through its breast by the Sword.

The ground shattered, tormented craters and fissures dotting the remains of a once beautiful plain. The skies opened up and a pouring rain drenched the blood soaked ground as the Raven writhed, unable to withstand the holy power piercing it. A massive explosion shook the plain and at the bottom of the largest crater, in the center of the new valley, the broken body of the goddess slumped to the ground, her hand wrapped around the hilt of the sword, buried in the ground. The raven was gone. As the water pooled over her head and her spirit fled her dying body, the goddess projected the last of her energy so that her dying friend might live.

Kai felt a warm presence caress her mind. [Kai, sister of my heart, know that I will always love you, will always watch over you. Please, for the both of us, please live.]

Years passed and the son of the Dark One took up residence in the remains of his city home, now a mountainous fortress overlooking the pock-marked valley below. His own son would be borne years later to reunite his people.

When the remaining members of Nariko's tribe attempted to approach her body to give it a proper funeral and to reclaim the Heavenly Sword they found that they could not enter the waters covering her body. They set up camp on the remains of their devastated fortress. Kai, however, did not remain long. She sought a new place to build her home, on an island across the sea. Eventually, she was married and had a daughter with her own stunning blue eyes. However, the child had the most beautiful, and quite unexpected, shockingly crimson hair of her fallen friend. She named this child Reiko-hope.

A generation passed, and the tribe noticed the most stunning phenomenon, creatures that drowned in the Springs of the Valley Death would imprint upon them, and all that fell into the spring subsequently would take the form of what drowned there last. The tribe council decided that it was no longer safe to live so close to such dangerous magic, but one family volunteered to remain as guides to warn visitors away from the cursed place. The tribe seer gave one final prophecy on his deathbed, "The Dark One yet lives, though he be broken and trapped. His heir shall bring destruction to the world and the goddess shall return from the Land of the Sun to claim her blade and meet him once more."

Thousands of years passed, the legendary battle that birthed the deadly Jusenkyo, the Springs of Sorrow, passed into myth. The guides continued their work and catalogued the springs while guarding the legend, though no one really believed in it any longer. And yet, at the center of the broken grounds one pool remained undisturbed, a gleaming blade buried in its depths.

* * *

AN: I honestly couldn't get this idea out of my head after I finished playing Heavenly Sword, what an excellent game. I'd highly recommend at the very least renting it, it's a great play. I don't know how much I'll actually work on this, DRE will remain my focus, but when the fancy strikes me, I may produce a chapter here or there. No promises though.

As always, your thoughts are appreciated. I have a vague idea of what I'd want to do with this story. Let me know what you think of it. Oh, and the style will change completely if I do continue it. I was trying to write epic, and I don't think I'm particularly good at it. The rest will be assuredly much lighter hearted, much more fitting with the Ranma-verse.


	2. Ch 1: The Sword

Heavenly Ranma Chapter 1: The Sword

Disclaimer: I own none of the source materials involved in this and am not using this for profit.

-Modern Day-

A pair of worn travelers crested a mountain pass in the Bayankala Range at sunrise. The older was a middle-aged, overweight man wearing an old-yellowing gi and a bandana to cover his baldness. He was grumbling to himself while attempting to read a map to their destination, only he didn't speak Chinese nor did he realize the map was upside-down. The younger was a well-built teenager with black hair pulled back into a pigtail with bright blue eyes and a well-built yet trim frame absently admiring the picturesque morning.

"You have absolutely no clue where we are, huh pops?" the teen commented with his arms casually propping up the back of his head.

"Of course I do boy! What do you take me for?" the older man replied.

"Ya really want me to answer that pops?" the teen replied. They continued walking through the pass while the father muttered under his breath about disrespectful sons.

"Aha, I told you we'd find the place Ranma!" the father said, pointing as a mist-shrouded valley that matched his pamphlet came into view.

"No thanks to you," Ranma, the boy, grumbled.

After a half an hour of hard descent, the mountain path opened into an easy trail with many warning signs along it.

"You sure about this pops?" Ranma asked. "There's an awful lot of danger signs for a simple training ground."

"Oh how humiliating," Genma lamented. "My only son is such a weak little girl and is afraid of a little danger."

"You take that back pops!" Ranma yelled as he smacked his father upside the head.

"Ouch," Genma scowled and readjusted his bandana. "Besides, what are you worried about boy? Clearly these signs are just to warn off amateurs, a little danger is nothing to a true master of the art."

Ranma just grumbled to himself and proceeded to tune out his melodramatic father. It took an additional twenty minute hike along the path before the trees opened up over a lightly-fogged valley filled with small pools of water with bamboo poles sticking out from them.

"What the hell pops? Bamboo poles? We swam to China and then you dragged us halfway across the country for some bamboo poles?" Ranma said.

"C'mon boy! Unless you're scared!" Genma taunted, unwilling to admit his own disappointment with the 'Legendary' training ground in front of him. He leapt onto one of the poles and bounced deeper into the valley with surprising grace belying his girthy frame.

Ranma just sighed before following Genma into the training ground. He had known for a very long time that his father was an idiot. But, he had also learned that it was usually easier to just ignore him while playing along anyway. Besides, his father's insane ideas sometimes worked really well. Even though, most backfired spectacularly Ranma really couldn't see the possible harm in the decrepit, old training ground.

The two hopped around the poles for fifteen minutes, acclimating to the terrain and getting a feel for the layout of the valley before Genma turned sharply and launched a surprise attack at Ranma while he was between two poles. Neither noticed that the pool right at the center of the valley started pulsing with a soft, white light as if in time with a heartbeat.

"Ha, is that the best you've got old man?" Ranma deflected the foot and spring boarded off the thigh to get additional air time enabling him to land in a crane stance on a nearby pole. Genma was thrown off balance and forced to grab on to the pole opposite half way down before scrambling back to the top.

"Oh no! Is very bad sirs fall in spring!" A portly man wearing a Maoist uniform yelled in five different languages as he sprinted from a small hut at the periphery of the grounds towards the two combatants.

"Huh," Ranma looked over towards the disturbance and Genma launched in with a flying kick.

"Don't let your guard down boy! What the hell have I been teaching you?" Genma taunted when his foot was close enough that evasion should have been impossible. Ranma, however, had been moving and reacting imperceptibly faster all morning.

Ranma seemed to defy conventional physics as he twisted his body in an impossible move to the side and down while reaching out to grab the incoming leg, diverting the momentum down and away before rotating back up to stand on top of the pole.

*SPLASH*

"Hey pop, we done already?" Ranma called out before nearly stumbling off his pole in shock as 300 pounds of soggy, fluffy panda burst out of the pool wearing his father's gi and took a mockery of a martial arts stance on a nearby pole. "Wha-what the hell!"

"Oh no, Mr. Customer land in Spring of Drowned Panda, tragic tale of panda drown there two thousand year before. Whoever fall in spring take body of panda!" The Jusenkyo Guide yelled out to the distracted boy.

"What! Why the hell would you bring us here P-" Ranma was cut off as he frantically dodged an incoming paw as the panda leapt to attack. Had the paw connected, Ranma might have fallen in the Spring of Drowned Girl directly behind him.

Another dodge and hop away, Ranma led the furious beast deeper and deeper into the valley. The pulsing light from the ancient center pool built higher and higher.

The panda kicked forward and brushed Ranma's gi with its claws, ripping a gash in the side. Genma finally realized that something was wrong as he felt the cloth between his… claws? As the confused man-turned-panda took stock of his situation, Ranma flew through the air towards the pole sticking out of the oldest spring the valley. The Jusenkyo Guide watched, fascinated, as his foot touched down on rotting wood which snapped under the sudden strain before the young teen plummeted into the water. 'Hmm, I wonder what he will come out as,' the Guide wondered. No one had ever fallen into that spring before.

As Ranma's body hit the pool, a pillar of white light exploded upwards, obscuring all vision. Ranma felt his body tingling and molding and his hand came into contact with cool, comforting metal and leather grips. His hand closed reflexively and he pulled, the object came loose easily. The tingling reached a crescendo and his mouth opened in a silent scream as immeasurable power raced through his veins before suddenly disappearing, leaving him completely drained. As the water leaked out of the hole left in the ground, Ranma's vision slowly returned and he looked down to find... breasts? What the hell did he have… have THOSE for? He tentatively opened his gi top, and burst out, "What?" in panic. Frantically, he reached his free hand down his pants to find… something missing and strange, wonderful, disturbing feelings as his hand brushed a foreign piece of anatomy.

"POPS!"

The Jusenkyo Guide sighed, "They never listen." He didn't get a great look at her before she exploded forth into action, noting only that she seemed shorter, had vibrant, long crimson hair flowing freely and a wicked curved blade clenched in her hand, a blade that seemed to be pulsing with white light in time with her heartbeat. The Guide was then treated to the most brutally violent, effective, and entertaining game of beat the panda he had ever seen. As the two customers exploded out of the clearing, the younger girl in hot pursuit he sighed and retired to his cabin to put a kettle on. Once the customers calmed down, they would want explanations; they always did. 'Hmm, I didn't realize there were two drowned girl springs. That light was very strange though. I hope for young Mr. Customer that it isn't a personality spring too.'

An hour later, a thoroughly beaten panda was dragged back to the Guide's hut by an irate redhead with the wicked sword slung casually over her shoulder. She was indeed much shorter than the boy had been, standing a mere five feet tall with a slender figure that most women would kill for, her bosom threatening to burst from her much abused gi. Her crimson locks fell to her ankles in a high ponytail, with a couple strands loose in the front. 'She must have put it up to keep it out of the way,' the Guide thought. Her face was vaguely elfin with high cheekbones and a small, sharply pointed noise. But her eyes, her eyes were captivating. The right was a stunning, crystal blue while the right was a bright crimson, matching her hair.

The guide managed to explain the curses to the resigned redhead and her pandafied father. They had perked up immensely when he had reversed their forms, only to realize just how insidious the curse really was when it rained a moment later. The Guide offered to let them spend the night at his hut, as it was getting quite late. Tomorrow, he promised to lead them to a local Amazon village to meet with the Elders, as they had much more information on the curses than even he did.

After Genma dropped off to sleep, Ranma crept silently out of the hut. He, having returned to birth form again before bed felt drawn to the pool he had fallen into. Ranma carefully navigated the grounds, somehow knowing that he wouldn't fall again. When he reached the pool, Ranma was stunned to find it empty of all water, or so he thought. As he dropped into the indentation, his feet splashed up the last remains of the puddle, triggering the change to female again.

Ranma sighed in frustration; once again, her stupid father's ideas had backfired spectacularly. But before she could really start moping, a glint of reflected light caught her eye. She bent down to retrieve a beautifully crafted long sword and a bundle of extremely revealing clothes. Ranma carried the bundle back to her sleeping roll and fitfully dropped off to sleep, clutching the wicked, curved blade she had used earlier to her chest unconsciously.

In the remains of the ancient pool, a dark shape began to coalesce.

XXOOXX00X

The next morning, Ranma threw on the outfit she had found in the pool to see how it fit under her gi. Besides, it felt somehow right to wear the garments, even if they would look extremely silly on her male form. The top was an off white with bronze trim with a single shoulder and sleeve on her left arm that stopped at the bottom of her ribs. The bottom consisted of loosely flowing fabric of the same style attached to a wide bronze belt with a scabbard that held the massive sword with ease at her lower back. She also had a sheath strapped on to her shoulders to hold the long sword. Right before she was going to change, the teakettle the Guide had started earlier tipped off the stove and sprayed her with hot water.

"Ouch!" He screamed before looking down in panic, those clothes probably looked ridiculous on him. What the hell had he been… thinking? 'Huh, where did they go? And why the hell did I try on such girly clothes?' he wondered before shrugging and deciding that some things just weren't worth worrying about.

After a light breakfast, the Jusenkyo Guide led the now human Genma and male Ranma up a narrow footpath towards the nearby Amazon village. Right before they reached sight of the gates, however, a bird landed on a large leaf, causing a small pool of water to shower down over the cursed individuals again transforming them. Ranma scowled, this curse was a real pain, and huh? Why were the garments from earlier back?

They managed to get inside the village without incident, though the guards raised their eyebrows at the strange girl's clothing though they didn't pay much mind to her weapons as traveling in the wild of China demanded a bit of protection. Genma-panda saw nirvana as soon as they cleared the gates and bolted.

"Oh great, what is oyaji doing now?" Ranma sighed as her father the panda sprinted off. They came upon him a moment later gorging himself on a table full of delicious looking food. Ranma licked her lips, she was quite hungry after all, but noticed the hateful stares directed at her pandafied father.

"Oh no! Mr. Customer is eating first prize feast for village tournament. This no be good," the Jusenkyo Guide gasped in horror.

"Hey baka! What the hell are you doing?" Ranma shouted in Genma-panda's ear. "This is the prize feast you idiot, we're going to get in a lot of trouble because of your fat stomach oyaji!"

The purple haired champion of the tournament stalked forward and gestured emphatically while speaking to Ranma. The guide translated her demands for the panda in compensation for the food stolen.

"Sorry, but I can't let you take him, fat idiot that he is. If I beat you, wouldn't the food become mine?" Ranma responded. After the guide translated, Xian Pu snorted, an outsider girl would be no match for her and then she would get the panda, which was a rare delicacy.

The girls jumped on to the log and the guide explained to Ranma that the first person to knock the other to the ground below would be declared the winner.

Xian Pu leaped forward with a heavy strike, trying to end the battle quickly. Unfortunately for her, she underestimated the ability of her waif-like opponent and overextended. Ranma tilted to the side slightly and Xian's maces passed her head. She leaned slightly back and snapped her left leg straight up, catching the other girl hard under the chin and launching her off the log.

Ranma jumped down next to her fallen opponent. She felt bad about having completely embarrassed the clearly tired warrior and resolved to share the feast with her to make up for it. "Hey, sorry about that. You're very good and if you weren't tired from fighting I'm sure it would have been a much better match. Why don't we just share the feast?" Ranma said.

Xian looked up at her babbling foe with hate filled eyes, he cheeks burning in shame. Though she didn't understand what was said, she could easily guess. How dare this outsider girl mock her! She rose to her feet and cupped Ranma's cheek, drawing a confused stare. Ranma froze as the girl's lips closed in on her and blushed heavily as she felt them brush her cheek. Ranma absently touched a hand to her cheek. 'Th-that felt nice,' Ranma thought as her eyes glazed over slightly at the first intimate contact she had ever had with a girl, a very pretty girl at that.

"No no no, this no good," the Jusenkyo Guide said as his face rapidly paled. "Young Honored Customer receive Kiss of Death. When Amazon defeated by outsider woman she is having to chase to end of Earth and kill."

As the purple haired Amazon retrieved her bonbori and started stalking forward, the panda attempted to grab his dazed son turned daughter to escape but was stopped as she slowly unsheathed the sword strapped to her shoulders.

"You would kill over food fairly won?" Ranma asked incredulously.

Elder Khu-Lon hopped over towards the confrontation, content to merely watch for the time being yet close enough to intervene should her Great-Granddaughter appear to be in trouble.

Xian Pu said something swiftly in Mandarin as the nearby spectators gathered around the pair of recent combatants. "She say she must kill you to reclaim her honor," he gulped. Xian charged forward, bonbori swinging swiftly.

Ranma evaded effortlessly. Her eyes narrowed and she unsheathed her long sword with a vicious chop that severed the head of one of the maces. Xian looked shocked but recovered quickly and pulled a spare mace out of subspace. Ranma leapt over the girl's head, twirling into a kick which the Amazon barely avoided before she landed with a leg sweep. Xian clumsily hopped over as the turned around, off balance. Ranma darted in with an overhead chop with her blade which was deflected by a mace and she had to hop back as the other mace darted in.

Relaxing her stance, Ranma waited for the other girl to make her move but she didn't have to wait long. The purple-haired Amazon let out an incoherent scream of rage and charged, swinging madly. Ranma casually avoided each strike by the barest of margins, though Khu Lon noted that each blow missed by the exact same distance. 'This outside is very skilled. To think she is capable of toying with our champion. This will not end well,' the diminutive elder thought.

Suddenly, Ranma exploded forward through Xian Pu's guard, slamming the hilt of her blade into her opponent's sternum. Xian's forward momentum abruptly reversed and she curled around the blow with an explosive exhalation. The bonbori fell out of her limp arms and she dropped bonelessly to her knees. Ranma sheathed her sword back over her shoulders and walked back over to her father and the Jusenkyo Guide.

Xian Pu was steaming. How dare this insolent outsider girl treat her like that. Roaring and surging forward on pure adrenaline, Xian snatched up her maces and swung them at the outsider's unprotected back.

Ranma startled at the noise, she had assumed that the girl would have been smart enough to admit defeat. Though she didn't know why, for some reason her hand was drawn to the second, more elaborate blade strapped to her lower back. Her hands pulled on the hilt of the sword instinctively. She was moving faster than she had before, but she dismissed that as a side effect of her transformation. After all, she was smaller as a girl and had to move less mass around. The sword split into two smaller blades. She brought the one in her right hand up to deflect one of the bubble-headed maces.

Ranma darted in with an overhead chop with the blade in her right hand which was deflected by a mace before sweeping in horizontally with the left blade, severing the head of the other mace. Another quick blow from the right hand blade took all of Xian Pu's skill to avoid. Ranma then flipped forward and brought both blades in a crossing blow towards Xian's neck. The Amazon gulped and closed her eyes, she knew that there was no way she could possibly dodge or block in time. 'If only I had swallowed my foolish pride,' she thought. Khu-Lon surged forward but knew she would be too slow to intervene. After all, the girl had no way of knowing that the Kiss of Death was really just a way to test for strong blood. If you calmly accepted your 'fate' by not fleeing from death or you demonstrated a willingness to kill to defend yourself then you would be welcomed into the tribe… however, in Khu Lon's memory, no one had fought to merely incapacitate their opponent a second time. Cursing her own arrogance, Khu Lon tried to console herself with the fact that at least her great-granddaughter could face down the consequences of her actions with honor.

The expected deathblow never came. Xian hesitantly cracked her eye open to find crossed blades over her throat and hard eyes, one ice blue and the other burning crimson staring into hers from inches away. In a terrifying, two-toned voice Ranma spoke. "You foolish little girl. I had already beaten you not only once but twice, how could you possibly expect to defeat me?" Her eyes slowly tracked over the surrounding Amazons. "You would murder in cold blood over a lost fight? And how could you expect to beat me again? Or would you resolve to use deceitful ways to poison me, kill me in my sleep to regain your honor? Feh! Do not trouble me with your backwards ways again!" She slammed the flat of her blade against Xian's head while the guide translated hesitantly.

Meanwhile, the surrounding warriors were steaming. Backwards ways? This insolent outsider girl had insulted their culture! She would not leave the village alive. Almost to a woman, they charged. Khu Lon yelled at them to stop, while insulted, from her limited perspective the girl did have a point. But her voice was lost in the sea of indignant screaming of her Amazon sisters.

Ranma winced, a small voice in the back of her head cursing for being a fool. Sure, she spoke the truth, but she had definitely put her foot in her mouth. And if the culture permitted, no, demanded cold blooded murder merely for defeat in battle, clearly the entire tribe would attempt to kill her for such 'slander.' 'Open mouth, insert foot,' she thought. 'Why did I have to say that, sure it's true, but I shouldn't have said that when surrounded by murderous fruitcakes.' She glanced down at the swords in her hand and at the incoming horde, a feeling of déjà vu sweeping over her. 'Even if I'm better than them, there's no way I can take them all and even if I could I'd have to kill. I don't want to do that. It's too bad there's no way I can strike at more of them at once.'

She glanced down at the blades in her hands. Again, operating completely on instinct, she moved her grip to the base of the hilts and was shocked when a chain appeared to connect two even smaller blades than she had a moment ago. Twirling the left handed blade in a vertical circle by its chain, she spun and swept the right blade out in a wide arc around her with flat side first. It collided with three of the encroaching Amazons and threw them back into their counterparts. She took a step forward, sweeping out with the left blade, this time hitting four more of the woman charging from in front of her. She jumped forward with a sideways flip, both blades lashing out again and landed, seemingly dancing as the chains swirled around her, deflecting the mob.

One of the women stepped forward and with a cry of "Bakusai Tenketsu" she shoved her finger into the ground which exploded violently. A hailstorm of pebbles swept towards the Saotome which were deflected by a vertical double sweep of the swinging blades back into the surrounding crowd as she continued her destructive, yet completely non-lethal dance. Not two minutes later she fell to one knee, panting in the middle of a circle of devastation surrounded by the bodies of moaning and collapsed Amazons. The chains retracted from the blades which then merged back into one. Standing shakily, Ranma returned the blade to the horizontal sheath on her lower back.

Elder Khu Lon stared, shocked at the devastation this tiny slip of a girl had wrecked in the village and immensely grateful that she had apparently chosen to be merciful. She held no doubts that the redhead could have killed and maimed as easily as she had incapacitated.

'What, what the hell did I just do?' was Ranma's last coherent thought before she stumbled forwards a few steps and passed out.

XX0OXX

"Ugh, my head," Ranma moaned. He tentatively cracked an eye open, the last thing he remembered was fighting off a swarm of angry Amazons. The first thing he saw was the bright-blue, nearly cloudless sky. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and found that he had been placed on top of his sleeping roll. "Huh, where am I and where's pops?" he muttered, wincing at the brightness of the day.

Shrugging, Ranma forced himself to his feet, wincing with the effort. "Damn, what happened? I feel so weak…" he trailed off and dropped into a defensive stance as he heard rustling from some nearby bushes. He hoped that whatever was approaching wasn't hostile, he really didn't feel up to another confrontation.

A giant panda burst into the clearing and Ranma's body tensed up until he saw the discolored gi hanging off the bear's shoulders. "Oh hi pops." He relaxed his stance.

[Oh good, you're awake boy.] Genma held up a bamboo sign with hastily scrawled kanji.

"Wha- pops, where'd you learn to do that?" Ranma asked, bewildered.

[Never mind that boy!] *flip* [We've got to get a move on.] *flip* [Those crazy Amazons might be after us.]

"How'd you write three messages on a two-sided sign?" Ranma asked.

[Just hurry boy!] The panda was getting visibly anxious. Sighing, Ranma quickly packed up his tent and tore open a package of instant Ramen. He took the kettle, which Genma had set up earlier, off the fire and poured some water into his noodles before tossing the rest onto the panda which shrunk to reveal the form of his father.

Scarfing down his food as only someone truly famished could, Ranma hefted his pack. "Ready to go pops, how long was I out for?" Ranma asked.

"It's been almost two days boy. Now hurry up, I've seen some of those crazy women following our trail. But now that you're awake, we should be able to make it back to the coast in ten days and we can give them the slip on the swim home," Genma said.

"Alright pops, let's go."

A pair of wizened eyes watched as the two males departed after expertly hiding all evidence of their campsite. Twenty minutes later, a young purple haired girl entered the clearing and searched around for a few minutes before stalking off towards the coast. 'How amusing. This boy bears more watching and Xian will try to redeem herself. Perhaps I should follow her, I've not been to Japan in over a century and this is the most fun I've had in ages.'

XXOOXX

Back at Jusenkyo, at the rift left by the Heavenly Sword in the ancient spring, a pitch black raven wearing golden headgear took flight towards the mountains.

AN: Well, I felt like working on this story a bit and this seemed like a good stopping point for now. I haven't decided how I want Ranma to react to the Tendos and the early events of the Ranma ½ series. Nariko was tough as nails and didn't take abuse from anyone but I don't know how much personality bleed-through I want. I don't think Nariko would put up with any of the treatment that Ranma gets from pretty much any of the characters in the Ranma-verse. I also hope the Amazon part didn't come off as too heavy handed.

Please let me know what you think.


End file.
